


long days

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Spooning, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020: Day 6: Who’s the big spoon and who’s the little?“Tired?” Glimmer asked, and Adora nodded back.“Exhausted.”
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099
Kudos: 33





	long days

It had been a long day. Muscles were aching after hours of battling the Horde, and wounds had been tended to. They had eaten a lovely dinner, taking a well deserved shower, and it was  _ finally _ time for Adora and Glimmer to go to bed. They really deserved it, after all, today they had taken back several villages from the Horde’s grasps, freeing thousands of people in the process. But, all of that had caused their strength to drain, they were still normal people with limitations to strength, even Adora.

Before bed, Glimmer had quickly charged herself by the moonstone, and now the two of them stood in Glimmer’s room, looking up at the bed that was hanging from the ceiling. Adora was way too tired to even attempt to climb, but Glimmer took her hand, and teleported. The pillows were so fluffy, and they immediately sank down into the bed, and Adora let out a relaxed groan, it was finally time to go to sleep.

“Tired?” Glimmer asked, and Adora nodded back.

“Exhausted.”

“Heh, me too. Do you wanna be the big or the little spoon today?” she asked, even though the answer was obvious. Adora always answered the same thing, no matter what day it was.

“Little, obviously.”

“Okay, come here,  _ She-ra _ .”

Adora felt how Glimmer embraced her from behind, cuddling her tightly. She was so warm, and Adora couldn’t help but to smile as she was so close to her girlfriend. She felt her head against her back, and felt her place a kiss against her, and how she made a weird sound.

“Your hair is everywhere, I got some in my hair.”

“Just a second.”

Adora had a hair tie around her wrist, and took it, and quickly made a lazy ponytail, without Glimmer letting go of her grip.

  
“Better?”

“Very, now, let’s go to sleep.”


End file.
